dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
JYJ
Archivo:75948_466205396739812_1796434666_n.jpg JYJ *'Nombre: '''JYJ **'¿Por qué JYJ?: Por las iniciales de los integrantes del grupo Jaejoong / Yoochun / Junsu *'Número de miembros: '''3 *'Origen: 'Corea del Sur *'Color Oficial: 'Rojo *'Nombre del Fanclub oficial: *'Agencia:' C-JeS Entertainment Carrera 'Pre Debut' Son ex-miembros del grupo TVXQ, el cual ahora cuenta solo con 2 miembros despues de su separación y suspención de actividades como grupo de 5 luego de la demanda interpuesta por Jaejoong, Yoochun y Junsu, (JYJ) en contra de su sello discográfico de Corea del Sur, SM Entertainment, alegando que la duración de 13 años de sus contratos y sus porcentajes de ganancia eran injustas. El Tribunal Central de Seúl falló a su favor en esta materia. 'Debut' El grupo de tres miembros fue anunciado en abril de 2010 de Rhythm Zone. El debut musical del grupo fue el'' mini álbum'' "The...", el cual fue lanzado en septiembre de 2010, y debutó en el N º 1 en álbumes de Oricon . El DVD de su concierto en vivo el "Thanksgiving concert" vendió 116.000 copias y su álbum "The..." vendió 140.000 discos en la primera semana después de ser liberado, tanto con debutar en el No. 1 en el DVD de Oricon y listas de popularidad en la misma semana. thumb|240px Los miembros de la banda también trabajaron en actividades individuales durante este tiempo. Junsu hizo su debut en solitario como Xiah, que alcanzó el número 2 en la única lista Oricon. JaeJoong protagonizó el drama Sunao ni Narenakute, y también apareció en un video musical de Ayumi Hamasaki para la canción "Blossom". En septiembre de 2010, Avex Entertainment anunció que decidió suspender todas las actividades japonesas de JYJ. Esto fue debido a problemas con el presidente del grupo coreano de gestión de la C-JES Entertainment, y su juicio en curso por su supuesta vinculación con organizaciones criminales. El grupo lanzó su álbum debut mundial en Inglés, "The beginning", el 12 de octubre de 2010, encabezados por Kanye West, quien produjo la cancion "Ayyy Girl." También hicieron una gira en octubre y noviembre, con fechas en Corea del Sur, el Sudeste Asiático, Estados Unidos y Europa. Las entradas para las dos actuaciones en el Hwaseong Tiger Dome en la Universidad de Corea, se agotaron en 15 minutos y una porción de las ganancias fueron donadas a World Vision. Dos semanas antes del lanzamiento del álbum, 50.000 ejemplares de la edición regular habían sido pre-ordenadas y pre-vendidas unos 99.999 ejemplares de la edición especial de The Beginning, alcanzando cifras de 400.000 solicitudes. Integrantes Archivo:JYJjj.jpg Los miembros son (de izquierda a derecha): 'Xiah Junsu, Hero Jaejoong y Micky Yoochun. *Hero Jaejoong (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Micky Yoochun (Rapero, Vocalista y Bailarin) *Xiah Junsu (Vocalista, Bailarín) 'Discografía 'Corea' 'Albums' 'Mini Albums' 'Japón' 'Mini Albums ' 'Internacional' 'Albums ' 'DVD' Temas para Dramas *Sungkyunkwan Scandal **'Found You' (JYJ) **'Too Love' (Junsu) **'For you it’s separation, to me it’s waiting '(Jaejoong). *Miss Ripley **T'he empty space for you' (Yoochun) *Protect the Boss **'I’ll Protect You '(Jaejoong).' *Scent of a Woman **'You Are So Beautiful (Junsu). *Rooftop Prince **'사랑이 싫다구요 [ "Dislike Love"]' (Junsu) *Time Slip Dr. Jin **'Living like a dream '(Jaejoong) *Innocent Man **'Love Is Like Snow '(Junsu) Tours *2010 - Thanksgiving Live in Dome (2010) *2010 - The Beginning Showcase World Tour *2011-2012 - JYJ World Tour Concert Película *2012: The Day Curiosidades *JYJ participó en el medio tiempo del "Asian Dream Cup" de la fundación de Park Ji Sung (jugador de fútbol) *Music Essay de JYJ ocupa la 2da posición como el álbum mas rentable en el primer cuarto del 2011. *JYJ demandó a AVEX por interponerse con su concierto en beneficio de Japón. *JYJ realizó un acto para beneficio de la restauracion de Japón. *El director del concierto de la gira del concierto de JYJ, fue Hero Jae Joong quien recibido buenas criticas. *Los tres miembros tambien tienen derecho al nombre de DBSK, ya que no es propiedad de SM. *SM ha intentado repentinas veces reclamar como derecho propio del nombre de DBSK, pero el Gobierno de Corea ha rechazado sus solicitudes en cada oportunidad, declarando que el nombre de DBSK no puede ser comercializado por SM, ya que es un nombre que pertenece a las personas a los que desinga, Hero Jae Joong, Micky Yoochun, Xiah Junsu, Max ChangMin y U-Know Yunho, a saber los 5 miembros de manera conjunta. *Fueron elegidos como embajadores honorarios de la Isla de Jeju, quien esta entre las maravillas naturales del mundo. *Despues de dar a conocer que JYJ seria embajador de la Isla Jeju, la isla recibio una llamada diciéndoles que JYJ no sirviría para promocionar el voto para que la isla fuera considerada una de las maravillas naturales del mundo. *Fueron elegidos como embajadores honararios de World Otaka en Corea. *Kanye West estuvo detrás de la canción debut de JYJ “Ayy Girl”, agregó esta canción a su nuevo álbum “Watch The Throne”. *JYJ compró su propio estudio de grabación cerca de las oficinas de Gangnam-gu. *Luego de los grandiosos OST para Sungkyunkwan Scandal (JYJ), Miss Ripley (Micky Yoochun), Scent of a Woman (Xiah Junsu), y Protect the Boss (Hero JaeJoong) arrasaran con las listas de ventas en los chat se les considera los 'Reyes de las Bandas Sonoras'. *JYJ ha sido designado como Embajadores Honorarios para el 10º Congreso Internacional sobre el Sida en Asia y el Pacífico (ICAAP10) *Debido a la demanda en contra de SM Entertainment, JYJ se ha enfrentado a dificultades para aparecer en canales de televisión como MBC, SBS, y KBS desde hace algún tiempo. El 20 de julio del 2011 se presentarían en "Las 7 Maravillas del Mundo" una presentación especial en vivo de KBS, la cual sería televisada el 29 de julio pero el día 16, la agencia de espectáculos de JYJ, CJeS, informó que recibió una notificación sobre la cancelación unilateral de la participación en el evento especial de KBS en Jeju. Este hecho provocó gran controversia e indignación en los fans y no fans de JYJ ya que se cree que SM su antigua agencia tuvo que ver en el caso sobre todo por que los artistas que sustituyeron a JYJ fueron SNSD y f(x) quienes pertenecen a dicha agencia. *JYJ tuvo el honor de presentarse en la ceremonia de clausura del Campeonato Mundial de Atletismo Daegu (04 Septiembre 2011). *Tuvieron conciertos en Barcelona (España) el 29 de Octubre y en Berlín (Alemania) el 6 de Noviembre de 2011 (el primero de un grupo coreano en esos países). *JYJ es el primer grupo coreano en dar conciertos en América Latina. Se presentaron en Chile el día 9 de Marzo en el Teatro Caupolicán y el 11 de Marzo en Perú en la Explanada del Estadio Monumental. *El 14 de Marzo de 2012, mientras JYJ regresaba desde América Latina a Corea, el padre de Yoochun falleció. *JYJ participó en la reunión de las Primeras Damas de varios países con motivo de la Cumbre de Seguridad Nuclear que reunió a diferentes presidentes del mundo, en la ceremonia los chicos cantaron 'In Heaven' y 'Be My Girl'. * Las fans de Micky Yoochun donaron 11.500 dólares a 42 organizaciones benéficas. * JYJ les regalo a I.D.Mistery (a sus bailarines desde que eran Trainners de S.M Enter. y que cuando abandonaron la empresa ellos los acompañaron) un estudio de danza propio. * El día 20 de Julio tienen su última visita en el juzgado por el juicio con la SM pero se duda si se hará gracias a que la SM ha pedido de nuevo un Arbitrario y no sabe si se lo darán. * JYJ le negó a la SM todos los Arbitrarios que ha estado intentando poner desde que se pusieron las fechas de los juicios. * En el mes de Septiembre Junsu hara una gira por America las fechas son: 30 de agosto en el Hammerstein Blackberry Auditorium de Ciudad de México el 6 de septiembre, Espacio Victory de Sao Paolo Brasil el 8 de septiembre y el Teatro Caupolica de Santiago de Chile el 10 de septiembre. * Yoochun eliminó su cuenta de Twitter despues de varios incidentes con fans sasaeng. Premios Enlaces *Facebook Oficial *YouTube Oficial *Web Oficial - JYJ *Web Oficial - Japón Twitter *Twitter Oficial - Jaejoong *Twitter Oficial - Junsu Galería Videografía thumb|left|300px|♫ Ayy Girl (ft. Kanye West y Malik Yusef) thumb|right|300px|♫ IN HEAVEN Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KBalada Categoría:KPop Categoría:C-JeS Entertainment Categoría:JPop